The origin of the invention is a need for being able to provide additional bed space in a small room, but also a need for being able to provide a flexible and simple bed capable of being adapted to the need of the user, and which is easy to move.
More specifically, the background of the invention is a need for being able to place a child bed, for example an infant bed, suspended above a parent bed in a room being too small to accommodate both beds. For reasons of size and safety, there is also a need for being able to expand such a suspended child bed as the child grows. Yet further, the suspension bed may be of a design allowing sideways access and/or visual access to the inside of the bed when in position of use, i.e. when the bed is suspended. By so doing, a child in the child bed may be removed and/or inspected without the care person having to leave said parent bed. This may be very advantageous, particularly at night.